The Penguin (Arkhamverse)
A brutal and sadistic crime lord, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot is known in the Gotham City Underworld as The Penguin and funds much of its criminal operations as one of its biggest black market manufactures. Directing his affairs from a dilapidated ship, the Final Offer, Oswald was seen as a reputable business man to the people of Gotham, but was a sadistic, mass murdering gang leader in reality. Having recently began to accumulate his power within Gotham City's criminal underworld, Cobblepot began to build up his own forces and carve up a piece of the black market for his own profits and purposes. Forming an alliance with Black Mask, the most powerful and sadistic crime lord in the entire city, who has put a $50 million bounty on Batman himself, the Penguin seeks to crumble his competition, particularly the Falcone Crime Family, and aid in killing the Dark Knight in order to consolidate his own power over the city. History Throughout the history of the Cobblepot's family, many of his family members were in a constant rivalry with the Wayne family for control of Gotham City. However, in the case of the Waynes, they were simply conducting their businesses to make a living and were not aware of the direct competition the Cobblepots saw in them. Regardless, the unhealthy fixation to outdo the Wayne family and their business cost many of the Cobblepots their health and their business empires, including Oswald's father, Stanley Cobblepot, who began to neglect his son as a result and sent him overseas to England to spend his educational years. While overseas however, Cobblepot was often bullied for his small stature and spent many days outside of school and on the violent streets instead, associating with the various criminals and thugs. Feeling appreciated and seen as somebody worth while by the criminal element, Cobblepot began to learn and educate himself about the criminal lifestyle that so appealed to him and how to accumulate massive amounts of wealth and numbers. In the meantime, Cobblepot's father died after nearly bankrupting his own businesses while trying to outdo the Wayne family, the final straw for Oswald, who saw the Wayne family as nothing more than spoiled individuals who ruined his family. Arriving back in Gotham, Copplepot uses his inheritance money to purchase a large ship within Gotham's harbor in Old Gotham, the Final Offer, which he used as his headquarters. From within the bowels of the ship, Penguin would market and sell the latest firearms and military grade equipment, which he smuggles into Gotham through illegal means and could even be tested out in the ship's shooting range, to the criminal element in Gotham and build up a massive gang of his own. This would lead to a massive increase in gun activity and violence in Gotham as well as crime as criminals make daring robberies to obtain the money needed to purchase the firearms. Pocketing all his profits, as well as keeping some of the smuggled weaponry as his own, Copplepot would perform daring heists of his own and become a rising star in the criminal underworld. Penguin would also build in a large casino filled with booze and drugs within his massive ship, which would attract all manner of thugs, criminals, and greedy individuals to engage in illegal gambling on a highly basis. However, unknown to all except for Cobblepot's crew, the machines within the casino are purposely rigged to cheat gamblers out of their money while clerks were paid to cheat and swindle others out of their winnings. If anyone on the other side of the spectrum is caught cheating though, Penguin would brutally torture and murder them, displaying their corpses within the ship's theater as a reminder to all what will happen if they cross him. Penguin would even go as far as to build a gladiator pit within the center of the ship, where brutal fights to the death occurred, in which all viewers and participants can bet on the winners. Penguin would store all his money, plans, and blueprints for his future headquarters, the Ice Burg Lounge, in his office. Overseeing the criminal mastermind's operations with him were Candy and Tracy, two beautiful women who worked for Copplepot simply to support themselves in light to the worsening economy in Gotham. With his massive profits, Penguin has no trouble in hiring his own bent cops from within the Gotham City Police Department and corrupt guards at Blackgate Penitentiary, all of whom aided Penguin's plans by stealing weapons from their respective facilities and selling them to him, giving him inside information on the occurrences in Gotham, and turning a blind eye on his black market dealings. All of Penguin's operations would make him a growing star in the criminal element of Gotham, but Cobblepot was still not satisfied and lusted to wipe out his competition and become one of the leading crime bosses throughout the city. ''Batman: Arkham Origins On a particularly snowy Christmas Eve in Gotham, Black Mask, the city's most powerful crime bosses, places a bounty of $50 million on the Dark Knight's head, and enlists eight of the world's most deadly assassins to take down the vigilante. Penguin, having perviously formed a truce with Black Mask, decided that the time is right to make his own moves and commence an open war on Black Mask once he learns that Roman Sionis and Black Mask were one and the same based off the fact that Roman has a collection of various masks. Using his latest shipment of military spying equipment, droids, Penguin keeps surveillance over the crime lord. Eventually, Penguin attempts to murder Black Mask with a handful of his crew within his safe house at Lacey Towers, only to find Black Mask's girlfriend, Tiffany Ambrose, dead and hanging from a chandler, and a decoy Black Mask slaughtered. Disturbed, Penguin left the room and building after unknowingly leaving his fingerprints at the crime scene. Due to this, Penguin is initially believed to be the killer by the police, but, thanks to a few bribes, he is never convicted. Unknown to Penguin at the time, Tiffany and the Black Mask decoy were murdered by The Joker, who has been impersonating Black Mask to take control of his criminal empire, hired the assassins, and taken the real Black Mask hostage. Using one of his inside agents within the Gotham City Police Department, Penguin learns of the assassins and which ones would be of particular interest with regards to selling firearms. Penguin sees this as a great opportunity to capitalize on his own criminal lifestyle and forms an alliance with some of Black Mask's assassins, particularly Deathstroke, also known as Slade Wilson, Electorcutioner, and Bane. Penguin provides Bane and his army of mercenaries with immense firepower and military grade equipment to use in their own plans while Deathstroke and Electrocutioner arrive at the Final Offer to both make their own deals and kill Batman should he arrive at the Final Offer. Batman would eventually make his way to the ship after foiling one of Penguin's firearms deals in old Gotham, and fights his way past scores of Penguin's men, soundly defeating Electrocutioner in the process, and ripping through all his operations. In the meantime, Penguin has managed to capture Alberto Falcone, son of Carmine Falcone, one of Penguin and Black Mask's remaining competitors, Penguin has him brought to the Final Offer to be tortured. Brutalizing Alberto, Cobblepot entices him to convince his father to give up their criminal activities or he would wipe them all out himself. As Penguin is about to further torture Alberto, Batman himself arrives, takes out Penguin's thugs, and interrogates Penguin for information on Black Mask. Penguin informs the vigilante that there was a murder at the Lacey Towers in South Gotham that was somehow connected to Black Mask and his criminal empire. Before he could pry Cobblepot for additional information, Batman is pulled out of the room by Deathstroke's remote claw detonator and is suspended upside down and about to be cut into pieces by Deathstroke. Batman, however, punches Deathstroke, takes his sword, and uses it to free himself and glide down to the gladiator pit below. With Slade following, Batman and the assassin prepare themselves for a brutal brawl as the Penguin gleefully watches from above. However, Batman proves to be much more than even Deathsroke could possibly imagine and defeats the assassin, leaving Penguin to lock himself in his office with Tracy and Candy. However, Batman would have Alfred call the police and let them know where Penguin has been storing his illegally obtained weapons as well as the location of Deathsroke. This would force Penguin to flee his ship as Batman foils the rest of his plans, including disarming all his arms catches hidden throughout Gotham by his inside agents in the GCPD. Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate After the events of Arkham Origins, the Penguin is arrested and placed within Blackgate Penitentiary along with other criminals within Batman's extensive rouges gallery. However, three months later, a massive explosion within the prison commences a riot that allows Black Mask, The Joker, and the Penguin to seize complete control of the facility and carve up a portion of it for themselves and advance their own, individual agendas. Believing the carnage to be much more complex than just a simple prison riot and takeover, Batman arrives at the penitentiary to investigate the situation further, allowing the Penguin and his fellow criminals a chance of ultimate revenge against their hated enemy. Penguin would use the riots as an opportunity to recruit the prisoners for members of his gang, but his plans are once again throated by Batman. While Cobblepot is again apprehended, he is able to escape thanks to a Blackgate guard on his payroll. Not long at this event, Penguin would purchase the Cyrus Pinkney Museum and convert it into his new base of operations, constructing the Ice Burg themed restaurant on the other side. ''Batman: Arkham City :See: The Penguin (Batman: Arkham City) Attributes To be added Quotes Game Over Lines Batman *''"And that's why I'm the boss! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got business to attend to. Piss off!"'' *''"Boys, get him out of here! And don't ding up any of the gear! That's worth some money!"'' *''"Aww, it's a real shame you're dead. You're actually worth more alive!"'' Deathstroke *''"World's greatest assassin? You? Bollocks!"'' *''"Someone rip off his mask for my collection. At least it's not spandex!"'' Gallery To be added Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters